


I Can't Be Normal For Even Three Fucking Seconds Or I'll Explode

by helldyke420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/Overse, Alpha Damara Megido, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Knotting, Minor Humiliation, Mutual Pining, Omega Kurloz Makara, Omegaverse, Size Kink, courting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldyke420/pseuds/helldyke420
Summary: Kurloz is an omega. Kurloz doesn't like being an omega. Kurloz especially doesn't like his heats. Kurloz does like Damara. Damara not so subtly likes him back. Too bad Kurloz is an idiot who can't pick up a signal if his life depended on it.Damara fucks Kurloz through his heat.
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Damara Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I Can't Be Normal For Even Three Fucking Seconds Or I'll Explode

Kurloz had a fucking problem. A real big fucking problem. He’d forgotten his doctor’s appointment, and couldn’t get in for another two weeks. Another two weeks after he’d already run out of his suppressants and blockers. And now, a week later, going into heat. This was, as hinted at earlier, a big fucking problem.

Kurloz didn’t exactly love his primary gender. He didn’t like falling into heat like other omegas did, like some of his friends. Some of them were absolutely shameless about it, like Rufioh. It was incredibly embarrassing to Kurloz, though. A flaw in himself. Something that never quite went away. He could suppress his scent until it was a complete void, could block his heat, but everyone was a slave to biology. He wasn’t anybody’s house pet, but certain alphas really … hm. They could still make him submit. Some of them took advantage of it, of knowing what he really was and using it to control him. It happened, actually, far more often than he liked. But his body liked it. The chemical reward for doing a trick for an alpha was very much a high, and he’d do it again and again for them if only to get a moment of praise. Pathetic. It was pathetic.

He frowns to himself, perched on the couch and staring at the floor, still wrapping his head around needing to prepare for a long weekend of hell. Without a partner, heat was nearly painful. The last time he’d had to go through it was years ago, and it was a bad one. It was a miracle that his deeply heat addled brain couldn’t figure out the fucking locked door, and instead settled for sobbing, curled up next to it. Not his proudest moment. Guaranteed, this heat would be worse. That’s how it worked, the longer you let your biological clock tick, without an alpha, the worse heats got. Normally, he combatted this by not having a heat. And running down the list of alphas he knew, he only trusted one, but he was desperate not to fuck things up with her.

Damara.

She was one of the few alphas who could “alpha” him, but didn’t. She respected his space, didn’t assert herself on him. Even though she was one of the most domineering alphas he knew, she knew where his lines were. And that was all it took for him to start having a big fucking crush on her. She was pretty, and smart, and made him laugh, and relax enough around her to talk, and he could go on for hours about all her little habits that endeared him to her. It was embarrassing, all of the things he noticed about her, how sweet she liked her coffee, what kind of tea she drank, what perfume she liked, when she woke up usually, all the little things she loved and hated. And in his worst, most embarrassing moments, he thought about what it’d be like to be hers. He liked it. He really … really liked it. 

He sighs quietly, getting up. It wasn’t worth it to think about. He wasn’t her type, or not her typical type. And it didn’t matter what his biology wanted, because he didn’t. Want. To be. Bred. So it was best to avoid alphas completely. He walks into his kitchen, flicking the hot water pot on as he passes by to grab a mug. As he does, there’s a knock on the door, and he huffs in complaint.

“Kurloz!” They knock on the door again, and Kurloz immediately gets a little flustered. Damara, of course. Being that she lived across the hall, it wasn’t unusual for her to just stop by whenever she had a free moment, usually bringing some kind of food as payment for his company. She didn’t have to do that, and he’d told her so, but she had just laughed like he was being funny, and said something about being traditional. Half of the sentence had been lost to him in Japanese, though. He grabs a second mug and sets it down before going to the front door. He unlocks it, and then Damara is invading his apartment.

“Hey Damara.” He says, voice soft as he relocks his door. Damara scents the air, and her fingers flex a little as her grip tightens on the box of takeout she’d brought over.

“Pretty boy, what is going on?” She asks, looking at him with hesitation. He can tell she’s keeping her distance, which is a good tell that he must smell closer to his heat than he thought. Embarrassing. Fucking embarrassing.

“I missed my doctor’s appointment. I’m not gonna get in for a few weeks, and…” He trails off, and Damara makes a concerned noise.

“And you are going to…”

“Well I’ll have to.” He sighs, folding his arms and wrapping his hoodie tighter around himself. “I’m not loving the idea.”

“I can tell.” She says, her voice dipping into soft, sympathetic tones. It’s dumb that that makes his brain calm slightly, arms relaxing.

The kettle clicks off in the other room, and Kurloz quietly excuses himself to finish making the tea while Damara settles herself in his living room, setting the box of takeout on the coffee table. He can feel her eyes on him, across the room, and he tries to ignore it, just fixing their cups and carrying them back into the living room. He hands her one, settling on the couch next to her quietly. The mood is fairly reserved, and Damara plays with the teabag in her mug.

“I brought you food.” She says, nudging it towards him.

“You didn’t have to-”

“I know.” Her dark lips quirk up in a smile “I want to. You do not eat enough, anyway.” He fails to maintain eye contact after that, his face heating up. Stupid hormones making his stupid omega insticts stronger as he got closer to his stupid heat. She picks it up and sets it in his lap, the chopsticks provided sliding a little. “Chicken pad thai. I know you like it.” He pops it open, breaking the chopsticks apart. He was hungry, after all. He wouldn’t say no. And of course, it was from Damara. He always accepted everything she brought for him. As he starts eating, she continues to watch him, which makes him nervous. Maybe it was his heat, making him feel skittish … he did feel way too exposed out here.

“Who will help you?” She asks, an edge of … something in her voice. He has to sign to speak, mouth full.

_ “No one. I don’t … you know I don’t want kids.”  _ She makes a soft noise. 

“There are things you can do, prevent having baby.” She sounds a little upset, and he glances at her.

“What kind of idiot relies on alphas being diligent with condoms during a heat? You can barely trust an alpha to help take care of you during your heat.”

“Only scumbag alphas.” She says, tapping her nails against the mug. She looks like she wants to say something further, but doesn’t.

“Too many, though.”

“Too many…” She mumbles, stealing another glance at him. “Your natural scent very nice, you know.” He blinks in surprise, glancing at her. “It is.”

“I hate it.”

“...Okay.” She says, taking his free hand in her own. “I like it.” He stares, half of him screaming to pull in closer, the other half yelling at him to rip his hand away. Damara didn’t  _ want _ him. Her instincts wanted her to court him before his heat hit. He ends up not doing anything at all, and Damara just pulls away, seeming a little disappointed. That was probably just his stupid omega instincts, telling him of course, she wanted him, she cared for him  _ that  _ way. Just like her instincts were telling her to coddle him, to soothe him so he’ll relax and let her into his den. Room. Speaking of which, he really would rather be there right now. He still felt too exposed, and it was starting to become a little overwhelming.

“Pretty boy?” She asks, hesitant, and Kurloz realizes he must have been subconsciously spreading his fear and uncertainty all over the room. “Kurloz.”

“I’m okay.” He says softly, and then winces as a cramp starts up in his lower abdomen, making him pull away. “Shit…”

“Are you sure?” She asks. Despite his pulling away, she’s back in his space again, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. He lets out a soft whine, before realizing that he let it slip. His eyes widen, and he pulls away again, setting his food down on the table and standing. “Kurloz, what-”

“I’m cramping up, is all.” He says, quickly losing the energy to speak. “I think I’m gonna go … shower, and lay down.” Damara stares at him for a long moment.

“Okay.” She says softly. She stands, kind of gathered into herself, looking at him with a concerned expression. “Can I stop by later, make sure you are okay?” His mouth opens, but it’s too hard to speak all of a sudden, everything felt so overwhelming, so he just shuts his mouth and nods a little.

_ “That’d be … fine.” _ More than fine. He wants her to stay, wants her to let him curl up in her arms. She gives him a small smile.

“Then I will.” She glances at the rest of his food. “Finish eating, okay? I will be back.” She takes his hand, patting the back of it gently, before pulling away. He forces himself not to ask her to stay, to call her back. He knew he would feel better if he showered and slept a little, and there was no way she really wanted to take care of a pre-heating omega, especially not him.

As soon as his door clicks shut, another cramp twists in his gut, making him gasp softly, eyes closing.

“Fuck…” He mumbles, holding a hand over his lower stomach and pressing down, an attempt to keep it from cramping further. It doesn’t work at all, and he just grits his teeth and goes to grab some pain medication, hoping that and a hot shower would make it stop. Or at least, not be so fucking intense.

He’s still in the shower when another cramp hits him, so intense that his knees feel a little weak under him. He hisses through his teeth, bracing his hand on the shower wall as he rides it out, eyes screwing shut. It’s intense enough that he’s starting to tear up over it, and he can feel the ache around his hole. He whines softly as he shifts, spreading his legs so he can slide his hand between them, ignoring the way his tiny cock was starting to harden in favor of dipping his fingers into his already wet cunt.

“Jesus…” He murmurs to himself. Preheat was worse than his actual heat, in his opinion. In pain and turned on, but still aware of everything. At least when he was fully in it, he didn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by how he acted. Now, it was just humiliating, his knees going all weak just from a little touching.

He leans up against the shower wall, bracing himself with his forearm as he slowly fucks himself on his fingers, the cramps easing somewhat as he’s barely filled.

“Please … shit…” He whines to himself, trying desperately to get his body to relax, to just accept the fact that there  _ was  _ no alpha there for him, that there never  _ would _ be. His wet hole clamps around his fingers, and they’re barely satisfying at all. His mind can’t help but go back to Damara, and his legs spread wider as he presents to an alpha that isn’t even there. She was big, he knew that. Big for a female alpha. Big even for alphas in general. Big enough to make him feel full in just the right way. He wanted it so bad it was fucking mortifying. If Damara could hear how pathetic he sounded, gasping and moaning over her as he fucked himself hard, alone in his shower, she’d probably never want to talk to him again. His brain processes are starting to slow already, because he’s less bothered by that than he should be, focused only on how  _ nice  _ it would be if Damara were here, taking care of him, kissing his shoulders and neck as she guides her massive cock into him, breeding him up against the wall. He adds another finger, his pussy practically dripping, mixing with the water to make him even more wet. He wants more, he wants  _ her _ , he wanted to  _ be  _ hers, completely. He curls his fingers forward just a little, rubbing up against his g-spot and making himself moan softly, eyes fluttering shut. The way the water trailed down his skin made him shiver, and he gasps as he starts cumming, eyes rolling back as he finishes, feeling himself gush around his fingers, his tiny cock giving out barely anything as usual. His soft panting is amplified in the shower as he comes down slowly, body feeling just a little more relaxed. He sighs softly, leaning fully against the cool shower wall, letting the water rinse him off. His legs definitely don’t want him to be standing, and his body urges him to curl up in someone’s arms. Damara’s arms.

He steps out of the shower on shaky legs, after he cleaned himself up again. He runs a towel through his hair, his brain feeling … foggy. He lets out a shaky breath as he stands in his bathroom, feeling too exposed, again. He lived alone, there was no one who would just wander in, but he wanted to go to his den, to curl up in the dark and wait for his alpha to come back, and take care of him. He has to shake his head to reset that line of thought. Damara was coming by, but not staying. No. She was just being nice to him, making sure he was okay before his heat actually started. He slides his hoodie back on, and his boxers, stepping back out into the hall. His food was still on the table, cold by now, but he didn’t have the brainpower to puzzle the microwave out right now. He felt watched, like he was being hunted, so he grabbed the box quickly before making his way to his room, locking the door firmly. He instantly relaxes as the door locks, his paranoia calming somewhat. He was home, in his den, safe.

Damara had wanted him to finish eating, and the idea of disappointing her made his stomach turn. He sits on his bed, opening the takeout box and starting to eat, focused only on the incredibly simple task “his” alpha had given him. He wanted her to be happy, wanted desperately for him to make her happy. To tell him what a good omega he was, to purr and nuzzle and kiss him. When he’s finished, he sets it aside, carelessly. He thinks it ends up on the floor, but it’s not a big deal at the moment. When he’s done with his heat, he’ll curse himself for leaving all his garbage everywhere, but it’s the last thing on his mind right now. Right now, his dumb omega brain was getting sad that Damara wasn’t there yet to take care of him. He groans in frustration, laying back in bed and staring at his ceiling. He never wished he was a beta more than when he was getting heat-sick, or even an alpha. Alphas were subject to their own biology too, but anything was better than turning into a needy mess every three months. Or, he would, if his body had its own way. He was useless, pathetic even from a biological standpoint, and he was … making himself upset from just insulting himself. Fuck. He huffs and rubs at his tearing up eyes with his hoodie sleeve, angry that he was just proving his own point.

The distant knock on his door startles him, and he sits up quickly, feeling frantic. Where was his alpha? She should be here to get rid of whoever was out there, but she wasn’t she was-

“Kurloz?” … outside. Damara was right outside his apartment. He slides off the bed, hesitant as he leaves his room. He had to let her in, of course, so she could take care of him and breed him. A pathetic little whimper leaves his throat as he gets out into the open living room, and he has to demand himself to focus when he opens the door for her. He didn’t want to fall apart in her arms, but it was really not a matter of if he did, it was when. He unlocks the door, barely opening it before Damara is in, slamming the door shut behind herself and getting in his space. He submits, so much easier than he normally would, her hand coming up to tangle in his still damp hair, pulling him down so she can scent him. Whatever she makes out makes her purr with pleasure.

“Damara, fuck, stop!” He gasps, a dizzying wave of submission washes over him, making him almost panic. It was overwhelming, he’d never been hit like that before. Was that what it was like for everyone in preheat? It couldn’t be, he knew some members of society managed to function fairly well in public in preheat.    
“Sorry. Sorry.” Damara backs off, but only barely, still in his space, her hands drifting down to rest on his hips. “Smell so pretty, Kurloz.” He flushes, he can’t help it. She was just too nice.

“I think I’m … shit. I don’t really…”   
“Not used to it, I know.” She murmurs, hand coming back up to cup his face. “Not experienced, little thing.”   
“I’m … I’m a foot taller than you.” He can’t help but protest, trying to make this feel  _ somewhat _ normal. She giggles a little, though she’s clearly getting drunk on his scent.

“I know. I like it.” She tells him. He has to focus, to make himself pull away, so he wasn’t just drinking up her scent and nothing else. His head was still dizzy, but he tried to act normal. Tried to be functional. She seems disappointed, but pulls herself together. He must be getting to her pretty bad, too. “I brought you food. Again.” She smiles wryly at him, holding up a few grocery bags, and two gallon jugs of water. “Pretty boy, always forgets to plan.”   
“...Thank you. I … did. Stupid of me.” He mumbles, but she just nods and brings it into the kitchen.

“I will let you take it into your nest. Won’t disturb it. Promise.” He bites back the fact that she was more than welcome into his nest.

“I really appreciate it … how … nice you’re being.” He can’t stand being so far from her, in such an open area. “I … Damara, I really…” He huffs, biting his tongue, trying to keep from asking her to stay. How selfish of him, terrible, really, to ask that of her. To humor him about this. He didn’t even want her to stay, he didn’t want to be bred. He didn’t. But right now he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more, to just let her mount him, fuck him until he couldn’t move.   
“It’s okay.” She just says. “I want to. I like taking care of you.” His brain sort of. Short circuits.

“...You do?” He asks, maybe a little stupidly. Damara blinks. He  _ feels _ stupid, unable to really think past the fact that his heat was starting, very soon, and he had his alpha here.

“Yes, obviously.” She’s suddenly close again, but he doesn’t have it in him to pull away. No, he leans into her, and she tilts her head, looking up at him with a grin. “Kurloz … you know I have been trying to court you, yes?”   
“No.” She starts laughing, not meanly, her hand taking his gently. He wants to fall into her, to let her hold him. His brain doesn’t work anymore, and this wasn’t helping.   
“Pretty, silly boy.” She calls him, and he flushes. “I want you to be mine.”   
“Are you … I’m in heat, Dam, you don’t r-really…” She frowns.

“You have not smelled like  _ anything _ for the whole time I know you. This is not heat talk.”

“Don’t, Damara, you can’t do this to me I’m-” He can’t think. What was he saying? Was it important? It felt important. “I can’t … I need you…” His words trail off into nothing, still so hesitant to hold on to her, afraid of being pushed away. Her hands come up to cup his face, leading him down so she can kiss him. It’s immediately, completely overwhelming, and all he can smell is her, all he can think about is her. He opens up for her easily, sucking on her tongue when it invades his mouth. He can feel her hardening cock pressed up against his body, making him almost gush material, ruining his underwear. He’s distantly aware that this finally tipped him over the edge, pushed him into his heat, but he doesn’t care. His alpha was there. His alpha would take care of him. He whimpers, soft and low, as she grinds up against him. She pulls away somewhat, only for him to chase, desperate for her not to be done with him. She laughs softly at him, insisting on the space.

“I think it will be more comfortable for you in your nest, pretty thing.” He whines softly. It’s too much work to figure out where he was even supposed to go to get back to his nest, but that was fine. Damara would lead him, keep him safe.

He follows her like a lost puppy as she guides him back to his own room, giggling softly at him. He smiles hesitantly, happy that his alpha is happy, purring softly as she locks the door behind them. He focuses in on his nest, smelling so safe, familiar. He wants her to breed him there, of course, to make him so full of her litter she’d have to take care of him. He goes and curls up in the soft blankets of his nest, presenting to her. His dripping cunt was still hidden under his ruined underwear, but he was very much still wet, the wet patch growing at a steady rate as he squirms, trying to get comfortable. Damaras hands are on him, and he whines softly to her.

“Please, alpha, please…” He whimpers, looking at her as he starts to cramp up again, his body desperate to be bred. “I need your cock, I want you to breed me,  _ please. _ ” He begs, almost crying.

“What a good little omega.” She cooes at him softly, petting his hair and making him shiver. “I’ll give you what you need.” She promises, moving behind him. He can hear the soft sound of her clothes hitting the floor, and then he can feel her pressed up against him, her fat cock pressed up against his clothed pussy. He whines to her, wanting her to fix it, but she just pulls away for a moment, and there’s a soft crinkling sound. He doesn’t pay it too much mind, too deep in his heat. Finally, she pulls his underwear off, dragging her massive cock over his dripping hole.

“Please, don’t tease me, alpha, please!” He sobs, the cramps getting more intense and driving him deeper into his heat, making him more pathetic and needy. It was okay, he could be weak, Damara would protect him, care for him.

“Quiet. Settle.” She tells him, gentle. She demands calm, and he can’t help but relax at her command. “Good boy.”

“Alpha? Please?” He tries again, his cunt dripping, making his thighs all sticky. He couldn’t stand this any longer, the cramping driving him under completely. Out of his mind, in pain and turned on, his higher functions on absolute minimum.

“I know. I know.” He keens softly to her, and she grips his thighs, spreading him open roughly. Her thick cock presses into his tight little hole, and his body opens to accept her. He cries out, hips pressing back even though she wants him to be still. She seems to forgive him for this, just securing her grip on him so he can’t rock back and take her all at once like he wants. He knows she’s too big to take like that, even with his body completely pliant with his heat, but it’s impossible to care. “Pretty for me. Take my cock so well. Good boy. Mine.” Her voice has an edge of a growl to it as she sinks in another inch, only halfway in him and already making him feel a little full. The stretch hurts, but he wants to take it. Wants her to fill him up and claim him. She pulls out a bit, thrusting in with another inch and making his back arch, crying out for her.

“Please, please, please!” He begs, though he can’t even begin to form the words of what he wants.

“Yes, yes, take me, that’s it. Good omega.” She gasps, rocking into him slowly. His hole twitches around her, his walls fluttering around her length and clamping down around her despite his best efforts to stay relaxed. “You like how full I make you, don’t you? Mine now. No one will ever make you feel as good as I can.”

“My alpha. Mine. Please, mine, please!” He begs to her, and she growls with satisfaction, driving the rest of her length into him, hitting something that makes him see stars and gush everywhere. Dimly, he realizes she must have penetrated his cervix, and the knowledge of that makes him tighten around her reflexively. She grinds up into him, making him let out a sobbing little cry, before pulling back out and thrusting into him, hard. His eyes roll up into his head as she sets a punishing pace, her massive cock still almost painful in him. The noise it makes as she fucks him is audible, his cunt gushing and twitching around her desperately, the wet noise of him just taking her making him even more turned on. She hits against his cervix walls over and over, making him unsure if he was sobbing or moaning for more. Probably both. It’s intense, so intense that it forces him through his first orgasm. He clamps down around her length, making her own growl hitch as his cries take on a higher pitch, his poor abused hole still begging for more.

Her hand comes down to stroke his little cock, barely big enough to even do so properly. Her petite hand can completely engulf it, and she does, stroking him in time with her brutal thrusts. His eyes flutter shut, unable to keep from whining as she strokes and fucks him through his oversensitivity.

“So cute, pretty little thing.” She moans to him. “Pathetic little omega cock still so hard. You need it so bad, need me so bad. You like it when I touch your little cock?”

“Yes, alpha!” He cries out, her words making him clamp around her tighter, though he’ll be mortified when this wave was over.

“You love what I give you. Only what I give you. No one else can do this for you.”

“No! No, please, just you! My alpha!” He promises, her words and her stroking making him cum again. She laughs, breathlessly, smearing his little dribble of cum over his tiny cock as she continues to stroke him.

“You need my knot. Need me to breed you so full, don’t you?” He whines and nods, disjointed, head fuzzy as he starts losing the ability to truly comprehend her, her powerful thrusts the only thing he can think about. Her knot is barely starting to swell at the base of her cock, stretching him even further. “You’ll be mine after that. Want to see you pregnant with my litter, still desperate for me, take care of you and feed you and fuck you on my cock while you’re all full and round.” He can’t think of anything at all hotter, the promise of a litter making him gush around her again, and she laughs, her knot swelling further. It catches on his hole, and he tries desperately to get her to stay, but she just continues to fuck him. It gets big, fast, and it’s too big to just slide in now. She grunts, and thrusts in hard, making it pop in and making him cum again, incoherent. She grinds up in him as his fluttering walls finally set her off, cumming and locking them together.

She comes down slowly, and Kurloz still can’t think straight, head full of cotton. He was sated, for now, his omega brain pleased that he made his alpha cum, that she bred him, thinking about how many babies she put into him. He wanted it to be a lot, wanted to have a full litter for her. Damara gathers him up gently, arranging him in her arms so she can nuzzle and kiss him, purring contentedly.

“My pretty omega … you do so good for me.” She cooes, playing with his hair. He purrs back, eyes sliding shut happily from the praise. Good omega. He was a good omega. Her hand brushes against his stomach, and when she puts pressure down he can feel her whole length in him, making him moan and squirm.

“Alpha…” He moans, submissive and soft for her. Just like he was meant to be, made to be a little prize to fuck and hold and keep.

“Shush. Sleep, Kurloz.” She tells him. He can hardly protest, the pain and pleasure of being bred exhausted him, his instincts telling him to rest, so his alpha can take care of him again when they wake. He sighs softly, pressing back against her as his eyes slide shut, content to be held. He was already almost asleep when he can hear Damara whisper to him again.

“Mine.” 

“Yes, alpha…” He replies reflexively, relaxing against her. She giggles softly, and kisses his neck.

“My good omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr helldyke420 for more animal facts


End file.
